


Past and Present

by Revy679



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Love, loss and betrayal...fate has a way of reminding us that we aren't as in control as we believe.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**A few notes:**

**Seiya is a guy for the purpose of my story and he's off character...fair warning.**

**Lots of couplings, but it does mostly center on Darien and Serena.**

**Abuse, drugs, sex and profanity. No one is a magical being from another planet. They are all normal humans some with funky names and some have fun colored hair. They have normal human struggles. Some content gets nitty gritty and real and there are some sexy scenes, but I think I keep it light, trust me it could be worse. ;-)**

**Just pretty please heed the rating. If you don't like that stuff please don't read. For those of you who do read, I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much.**

**I own nothing, that's all Queen Naoko Takeuchi. I make no money on this either, I just love these people... yes, yes I know they are characters, but they are people too. Haha!**

 

* * *

 

Young Darien and young Serena were friends from birth.

Their parents were neighbors and friends as well. So, naturally the blue eyed, raven hair little boy was natural friends with the blue eyed, golden blond haired little girl.

Growing from babies, to toddlers, to school age and remaining friends through it all.

Until...elementary school.

As children do, they each found friends of the same gender.

Before long, the 'No boys allowed' and the 'He-man woman haters' clubs were formed and constantly at odds.

Water balloon fights, custody of the ice cream truck and wars over which side of the street they could ride their bikes on was an everyday occurrence.

As they grew a little older, the wars lessened and their friendship once again began to blossom.

However, it all came to a crashing halt once Jr High was upon them.

As the young Darien watched Serena and her family drive down the street for the last time, he felt as if he were losing an important piece of his young life.

In that moment, Darien realized the old adage his father would often tell him was completely true. You never know what you have until it's gone.

Unbeknownst to Darien, Serena had a similar feeling. Sadness welled up within her heart she waved to Darien from the noisy moving truck that took her away from the only home and life she had ever known.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The days of youth fell away and childhood memories faded, yet they always remain in the recesses of one's mind.

As Jr high and high school came and went, the dramas of young adulthood took over and life moved forward.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Darien was in college doing his due diligence. He was determined to become the captain if industry his father expected. As an only child, Darien was being groomed to take over his father's company. Fortunately, Darien had always been a good student. Although, the fact that he managed to stay a good student, even after he met his best friends, was beyond him.

His friends were all intelligent, but they enjoyed getting into trouble, or more accurately narrowly escaping trouble. Wealthy, privileged, young and fearless often times could result in precarious situations.

Kunzite was the tallest, standing at a built 6'5". He was shrewd with long white hair and his mind, he was the leader of the group.

Jedite stood at 6'2", he was athletic, lithe and cocky, with short hair that had the lightest hint of red. Jed was thoroughly convinced that he alone was the greatest gift to all of the fairer sex.

Zoisite was the shortest, standing at 5'10". Zoi had short blond hair that was just long enough in the front to fall over one eye. He was the quiet, musically inclined,sensitive, poet, intellectual type.

Nephrite was just an inch in height under Kunzite (much to his annoyance) standing at 6'4". He was a large man with muscles to match his burly frame and long wavy brunette hair. He enjoyed fighting, yet very few knew he had a heart of gold in addition to a great sense of humor.

Darien was 21 now and stood at a built 6'3. His short raven hair framed his chiseled features and cobalt blue eyes like he was a living sculpture. He was never short on female or male admirers for that matter. Although, he was so focused on his academics he rarely seemed to notice or care, much to his friends frustration. Make no mistake, Darien had dated and had fun with a few women, but he always lost interest rather quickly.

The frustration of his friends is what lead to a secret outing, a secret only to Darien. His friends were determined to get him out for a night on the town, as well as some much needed distraction. However, due to the planned destination, it required that Darien be none the wiser to the plan.

They told Darien they were going to dinner, which was ultimately true.

So, after much convincing, Kunzite had everyone pile into his custom Escalade. They made sure to have Darien sit between Zoi and Neph...just in case he tried to escape. Jed insisted on sitting up front so that he could talk to girls at lights.  
Once they arrived and Darien got out of the car, he gave them all a look of anger mixed with annoyance.

"A strip club?! Really?! What the hell guys?!"

Kunzite was the one to point out that it is a gentleman's club.  
If Darien had rolled his eyes any harder they would have rolled straight out of his head.

However, Darien noticed how excited his friends were at the prospect of attending this club, they were practically drooling, so he decided to humor them. Besides, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back to uninterrupted studies.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The name of the club was Heavenly Bodies.

Their first experience was meeting the menacing bouncer with short white/blond hair named Haruka.

"Do not touch the strippers or the waitresses or I'll throw you out on your ass."

This speech was given with a grin of anticipation aimed mostly at Jedite.

Jed scoffed "I could take that bouncer" he mumbled to himself.

Next, the hostess Saturn, was the complete opposite of the gruff bouncer.

Petite, fair skinned, young woman with raven hair that fell just above her shoulders.

"Hello, gentlemen, I see you have reserved our best table. Please follow me."

Walking into the dimly lit club was initially an assault on the senses.

Perfumes mingled together to create a surprisingly intoxicating fragrance, it seemed to enhance the other worldly feel of their surroundings.

Dark blue walls with painted planets and the tiniest twinkling lights created the look of stars. Blue and silver stage, bar, tables and chairs. Overall, attempting to give the feel of being in space.

Nephrite made a beeline for the bar and was immediately entranced by the lovely bartender. A tall athletic looking brunette with sparkling green eyes greeted him. She introduced herself as Jupiter and Nephrite promptly forgot his drink order, which was really saying something considering he always ordered the same drink. Jupiter, while used to this experience, realized she was somewhat blushing at the burly man's reaction to her. She snapped out of it and smiled as she moved away to give him a minute.

Nephrite watched as Jupiter walked to the end of the bar and refilled drinks of a tall man with short dark hair, and his companion. A business suit clad, long-legged woman with flowing emerald hair and striking eyes. She did and didn't seem to fit in such a place. When Jupiter came back to Nephrite, she realized he had been watching the two at the end of the bar. Jupiter decided to answer the unspoken question. "That's the owner Seiya and his lawyer Setsuna".

  
He let out a goofy laugh. "Well that makes sense, neither one of them looked like the entertainment".

Nephrite could have smacked his forehead at such a lame response. He was perplexed, he'd always kept his cool around everyone, so why was he acting so goofy? He was clearly shaken by this gorgeous woman, and he was unsure how to feel about that. He quickly ordered his whiskey, tipped her generously and almost ran back to his friends.

They were sitting at their reserved table right in front of the stage and were greeted by the two head waitresses, Mercury and Neptune.  
Neptune was tall and graceful with wavy turquoise hair.  
Mercury was dainty and petite with short royal blue hair and intelligent sapphire eyes.

Zoi sat up straighter upon seeing Mercury. He seemed to be studying her and his attention was not lost on Mercury. She seemed to be studying him as well.

All of the women were scantily clad, wrapped in corsets with spiked heels. All adorned in different colors, just like the planets orbiting around them.

Kunzite and Jed were like kids in a candy store, practically salivating for the show to start.

Darien was just counting the minutes until this was over. He did have a paper due in two days...not that his friends cared.

The lights went up on the stage and the music filled the room, and Darien was honestly concerned Jed might truly lose his mind.

The first beauty on stage went by the name Venus. She was a slender, statuesque, blue eyed beauty with long hair that cascaded down and around her body like liquid gold.  
Upon her entrance to the stage Darien noticed Kunzite seemed like he had been hypnotized.

He watched Venus glide around the stage removing layer after layer and working the pole with the grace of a Cirque Du Soleil performer.

Jed of course, didn't let Kunzite's trance like state go unannounced. He pointed out the silly look on his friend's face, and Kunzite punched him in the arm as his response.

As Jed was holding his arm and giving Kunzite death glares, the next performer came out.

The bewitching Mars, with long legs, flowing hair the color of onyx and arresting amethyst eyes.

As soon as Jed saw her he no longer cared about his arm, the woman in front of him instantly had him under her spell. Of course Kunzite pointed that out with a chuckle, Jed didn't even hear him. He watched Mars' every move as if his life somehow depended on it. When she left the stage, Jed seemed as if he'd just been shot. Jed was never one to be shy about his feelings.

Darien was finding all of this rather amusing, even if he wished he were back home working on his paper.

  
The next performer, Lady Moon emerged on stage. Darien looked up and his mouth fell open.

It was as if lighting had struck him. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be? Could it be? No, he might not have seen her in years, but he would never forget those piercing ocean blue eyes and that unique hairstyle.

_What is she doing here?! Why is she here?! She comes from a good family just like him. What the hell happened?_

The ethereal beauty in front of him was scantily clad, writhing on the pole like a pro. Her firm body misted with a sheen of sweat. His eyes were glued to her, his body involuntarily reacting against his will. His brain on the other hand was questioning whether this was right to be looking at her in this manner. He couldn't think straight, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He got up so fast the table almost flipped. Beer glasses shattering as they hit the ground. He literally was the equivalent of a bull in a china shop. He was apologizing the whole way to the back hallway. He needed a minute where visions of her weren't enveloping his brain. He just had to breathe.

Lady Moon heard the disturbance but kept going. Disturbances were common occurrences in this line of work.

In his hasty exit his friends were confused.

Although Zoisite was happy to see Mercury again as she came to clean up the mess, and he was quick to offer his help.

Nephrite was still in his own world, desperately trying to figure out why one women would effect him so much.

Jed came out of his trance, but only long enough to be pissed that his beer spilled.

Kunzite went to check on Darien.

"Darien are you okay man?"  
"Yeah Kunzite, I, I, uh...I know that girl on stage."  
" Well, well you sly dog!" "Nice!"  
" No man, not like that! She is a friend from my childhood and it doesn't make sense why she would be doing this line of work. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it just doesn't make sense?"  
"This is too weird, I have to talk to her."  
"Okay man, well you know we got your back."  
"Thanks Kunzite, I just need a minute."  
"Sure thing, I'll see ya back the table."

By the time Kunsite got back to the table, he was relieved to see that the mess had been cleaned.

Zoi was off in the corner talking to Mercury.

Jed was standing by the stage door hoping Mars would come out.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and like a dream Venus was before him.

"Would you like a private lap dance sir?"

He smiled a thousand watt smile.  
"Call me Kunsite." He eagerly accepted. She giggled at his enthusiasm as she led him to the back room.

Darien, had finally composed himself and was walking back to the table, but was stopped dead in his tracks, he stood there frozen, staring at the bar.

There she was, the cause of his near heart attack, drinking at the bar. Once again, he really couldn't believe his eyes. Like a gravitational pull, he was moving towards her and before he could stop himself, he was voicing her name.

"Serena?"

She choked on her drink as she whipped around so fast he thought she might fall off the stool.

"Nobody calls me that here!" she hissed.

She seemed angry, but as soon as it appeared, it had passed.

Her mouth fell open, her words lost to the air, eyes growing wide with recognition.

Finally finding her voice...."D...Darien!?"

"So, it really is you...Serena"?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity.

He noticed an array of emotions cross her features.

Surprise, happiness, confusion, shame, anger and landing on annoyance.

"Serena...what...how...I'm surprised…"

"What?! To see me in a place like this?" She finished the sentence for him in an insulted tone.

"Well, frankly...yeah?"

"We both come from good families. What do your parents think of this?" He blurted out without thinking.

"Well Darien, some families aren't as good as you think." She spat out in a bitter tone.

"Serena I know your dad can't be okay with this?"

At that she scoffed.  
"My dad? Myyyy dad?! " She let out a twisted laugh as she finished her drink and slammed it down on the bar.

  
"I don't know why you think you have any right to my life story!?" Raising her voice in anger and swiftly moved off of the stool. 

She was already walking for the door, and before he could make the decision, he was following her.

His mouth seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Serena, you're right! I don't have a right...but I am asking...no, quite honestly, I'm begging you...please tell me what happened?"

It might have been the alcohol, maybe something in his voice or eyes, possibly the distant memory of their friendship...perhaps the fact that at any minute she thought he was going to get down on his knees to complete the begging act. Not that she would have been opposed to witnessing such a scene.  
To her surprise a small part of her, a part she thought was long dead told her to talk to him. She wasn't sure why, but she went with it.

With a tired sigh..."come on Shields." 

He didn't have to think, his feet were already moving him in her direction. 

Darien sent a text to Kunzite to let him know he'd be finding his own way home tonight.

Serena and Darien walked for a few blocks, arriving at a dilapidated building. She ran up the stairs, unlocked the door and motioned for him to follow. Once inside he was surprised to see the inside did not reflect the outside. Silver and black contemporary accents with matching couches graced the lobby. She could tell he was confused, so she answered the question in his eyes. 

"The outside of the building is meant to look rundown, it deters theft." She gave him an incredulous look. What? Did you honestly think I'd live in a shit hole?" She let out a giggle that made him think of the girl he once knew. "Don't answer that Darien." She rolled her eyes as she walked into the elevator.

They rode the metal box all the way to the top, straight to the penthouse. Lavish gold accents with plush couches, a chandelier, flat screen on the wall and a grand piano sitting next to a huge window showcasing a spectacular city view. Darien was momentarily wondering if he just went to a Vegas suite? While this was certainly more of the lifestyle he saw her in, he was still perplexed.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough on stage to afford all of this?" She lightly chuckled as she poured herself a drink. Her voice snapping him back to reality.

"No, no, I... um"

"Oh relax Shields, I was joking. By the way, yes, I AM that good, thank you very much. Although, no one is this good." She gestured to their posh surroundings as she sat down on the couch.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Why…when…what?" He couldn't believe he was tripping over his words. He took a breath and tried again.

"How did you find yourself here?"

Serena seemed to internally cringe at the question, then she noticed that he seemed regretful at even asking. The look on his face seemed to make it the tiniest bit easier for her in that moment. She sighed and finished her drink. She got up to refill her drink and poured him one too. As she handed him the glass, he put up his hand indicating that he didn't want it.

"Trust me Darien, you're going to need this."

With a wary look in his eyes, he reluctantly accepted the glass and just held onto it as if it were a lifeline. He watched her intently, calmly waiting for her to share her story with him.

He noticed the brief flash of pain in her eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

She took a deep breath. It felt almost like she was breaking open a door she had long since padlocked shut. Oddly enough, she felt as if this time, it would be okay. Surprisingly, she wasn't currently experiencing the soul crushing trepidation she usually felt when revisiting this burnt out section of her soul.

"When I moved...away. No one knew the real reason. My father had told everyone that he landed a better job and my mother had gone ahead to get the new house ready. Well, that…wasn't true."

She took a drink.

"My mother...was having an affair."

She took another drink and looked at Darien's face, and she found exactly what she knew she would find there…shock.

She continued.

  
"My father took it all very personally. He kicked her out of the house and she left to be with her lover. My father couldn't face anyone, he felt my mother had shamed him and our family, so he decided to move me, my brother and himself clear across the Country. He didn't even lie to me and Sammy despite our young ages...and the fact that he was turning us against our mother. He told us that she had left us, betrayed our family and that we had to leave to get away from her and the disgrace she had caused. I realized later that my father had some sort of mental break down, clearly. Sammy and I were heartbroken and confused...to say the least. I mean our mother didn't even say goodbye or try to explain. Our father was berating her at every turn, yet all we had was our father and in his belief that he was saving our family. You can imagine the toll that took on our young psyches."

She spoke the last sentence more to herself than to him. She was deep in her own musings, but she continued. 

"Everything was normal for a little while after moving, well as normal as it could be anyway. However, a couple years later...my little...brother...drowned in a friend's swimming pool."

Darien reached out to her, but she waved off his advance. "It was a long time ago." She took another drink to steady herself. The look on her face was sullen, but she continued.

"Shortly after, my dad started drinking, rather heavily and then...the beatings began."  
She downed the rest of her drink and noticed Darien doing the same, his eyes full of rage and sadness.  
"I told you, you'd need that drink."

She got up and just brought the bottle from the bar. She didn't want to have to keep getting up, she knew they'd probably go through the bottle anyway. She promptly refilled their glasses.

"Once I tried to fight back." She let out a jaded laugh at the thought as she took another drink. "I ended up with a broken jaw and rib. Of course my dad told people that I fell down the stairs. He was still somehow managing his CEO status at his company, in addition to a seemingly upstanding citizen act. No one questioned it. It's truly amazing what people will blindly believe." She let out a twisted chuckle that made Darien's blood run cold.

The anger in her tone was palpable. She took another swing of the amber liquid coercing her to continue. 

"When I was 16, I ran away. I tried to anyway, of course I hadn't thought it through and the bastard found me." She took another long drink. "Lord, did he beat the hell out of me." She glanced over to Darien and his hands were balled into fists, his knuckles were white. She found herself reaching over to comfort him. When he looked at her face he instantly seemed to calm somewhat.

  
"Darien, I know this is hard to hear, but there's more to this story." He slammed his drink and poured himself another. 

"I lived in a mixture of defiance and fear, and I vowed that one day I'd break free. As luck would have it, my prayers were answered.

One night, dear ol' dad was at his favorite hotel bar, on one of his usual benders. For reasons beyond comprehension, he was attempting to walk home and...he was hit by a truck. Instantly killing him."  
She smiled wickedly as she savored a long sip of her liquid medicine.   

She looked up to Darien's horrified face.

She found herself stifling a laugh. She forgot, not everyone would find her gruesome tale so humorous. 

"Yes, he was my father, but he was not the man you or I knew during the happy years of my youth." 

Honestly Darien, it was truly for the best. There were times..." She hesitated as if she feared the next words. "I contemplated killing him myself." She took another drink as if the sting might wash away her sins.

The very idea made Darien feel as if he'd lost touch with reality. He couldn't image such a thing. Despite his current state of disbelief, he managed to somehow keep himself in check. She was not done sharing this nightmare. He found himself taking a long drink in hopes that the pungent liquid could distract him from wanting to scream.

"At the funeral, my mother actually showed up. She apologized profusely for leaving Sammy and I to my father. She claimed she had no idea he would become a violent drunk. Whether that was true or not didn't really matter, because when I told her about Sammy, I was furious to discover that she already knew! Yet, she did not attend his funeral. So, I'm still not sure I believe anything that selfish bitch said. I mean, a mother not coming to her own child's funeral? What the fuck, right? Needless to say I kicked her out of my life after that."

Serena had finished her drink and was pouring another. Darien held out his glass as well. He could see the pain and anger Serena held for her mother, he was flabbergasted to say the least. This information was a stark contrast from the family he remembered from so long ago.

"Upon my father's death I came to learn that he had no money and only debt. One last parting gift from dear old dad" She said this with sarcasm and bitterness as she lowered her glass towards the floor, toasting him in where she believed to be his final resting place...in hell. In this moment, Darien noticed her eyes seemed to grow cold as she took another drink. "I have to believe he is in hell, it's the only thing that gives me any solace."

"Fortunately, I was able to move in with a friend to finish high school. I worked odd jobs in order to work my way back here. I honestly felt pulled back here,    after-all this is the only place I've ever really known as...home." She took another drink, as if the burning in her throat felt good. "I had to make more money though, so at first, I was a waitress at a strip club and before long I was stripping. Turns out it really is a slippery slope." She let out a bitter chuckle as she finished her drink. "I met Seiya at a nightclub and before I knew it, I was working for him."

"Oh, come now baby, you're more than just my employee, you're also my girlfriend" A sleazy voice broke into their conversation. 

Serena and Darien both looked up to see Seiya. He was unabashedly eyeing Darien like prey.

"I told you Darien, I couldn't afford this place by myself." 

Serena chuckled uncomfortably as Seiya sat right next to her as he possessively placed his arm around her waist...a little too tightly.

Darien, being an overly observant person, didn't miss any of the other man's territorial display.

Serena couldn't help but notice that Seiya and Darien were clearly in a visual pissing contest. It was as if they were trying to burn each other's eyes out by sheer glares of hate.

She cleared her throat and Darien put his attention back to her, while Seiya kept his focus on Darien.

"Okay Darien, well this little trip down memory lane has been just about all the trauma I can take for one day." She tried to laugh off the obvious tense energy that had now filled the room. "I need hop in the shower anyway and I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are."

Darien took the hint and reluctantly...left.

His only comfort was knowing that he now knew how to find her.

The look he gave Serena as he was left, made it clear to her that he wasn't letting any of this go.

She led him out, said goodbye and shut the door.

"This isn't over Serena...not by a long shot." He breathed more than spoke. 

As he looked at that closed door, he knew it wasn't coincidence that she was brought back into his life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NOTE: A shot of lemony fluff coming up. ;-)

 

"What the hell Serena?! Bringing a strange man into MY home!?"

"Your home?! Oh excuse me, I thought this was OUR home, Seiya!?"

"Furthermore he's not a "strange man" he's a childhood friend! What? Do you not trust me!?"

Seiya's eyes flashed anger and then just as quickly it went away.

"No baby."

"Don't! Don't you dare, "no baby" me Seiya!" Serena screamed as she threw her glass at him.

He ducked, missing the glass as it shattered against the wall. In seconds he was on her, tackling her to the ground as she kicked and screamed for him to get off.

He held her there as she tried to fight. He started kissing her. He loved when she fought, he loved her fire.

Serena always wondered how he did this to her?

His kisses traveled from her mouth slowly down her neck. His hands found their way under her shirt feeling the soft yet firm skin of her stomach. Quickly he lifted the offending garment to reveal her bra-less, full and perfect breasts to which he quickly provided his undivided attention. He was very pleased with himself as he heard her earlier protests transform into gasps of rising desire. His hands were everywhere and her clothes were now discarded. Even in her cloud of euphoria, she was suddenly able to answer her own question…he was very talented. Her moans were growing louder as he found her heat. He rubbed her sensitive bundle making her whimper with want. He was growing hard just seeing her like this...completely at his mercy. As he expertly manipulated her womanhood, her body visibly jolted as she was quickly losing herself to her impending orgasm. All of a sudden he stopped his ministrations and she cried out in frustration, much to his delight. He loved seeing her beg with unintelligible words.

"Now, weren't you hopping into the shower?"

He got up and discarded the rest of his clothes and in doing so the evidence of his need was clear. She was so hot and bothered at that point, she allowed him to pick her up and carry her to the shower.

Having the entire top floor to yourself was an advantage in times like these. He fucked her until she was hoarse from her cries of pleasure.

He was very talented after-all.

Darien was deep in thought, reeling from everything she had told him.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Darien' found his thoughts frequenting the memories of Serena's family, at the time...the image of a perfect family.

Concluding that you really can't judge a book by its cover. He let out a chuckle that was anything but humorous.

He wondered if his parents had any clue? Regardless, he didn't plan on involving them.

That Seiya character though...he didn't like him at all. 

The mere thought of Serena being with him made Darien angry.

Her family, at least the family he knew, wouldn't be happy with such an outcome either.

With her family being gone and no longer in her life, he couldn't help but feel like it was up to him to help her. She deserved better. Normally, he didn't get involved, but he was extremely involved now, and he wasn't letting this go so easily.

Over the next several weeks, between school and meeting with Serena, he was busier than normal.

He had gone back to the club, but only when she was done working. He couldn't watch her on stage. At first that seemed to insult her, but then she decided it was rather sweet.

They would go eat, have coffee or just sit in the park and talk when Seiya wasn't around. Darien knew he couldn't be around him without wanting to pulverize him. Darien had self-control in spades, but he didn't want to push his limits. Seiya wasn't a good guy and the more Darien got to know Serena, his hatred for that piece of shit grew. He hated that Serena was with him, but he hated it even more that he didn't know what he could do about that…yet.

Darien and Serena easily seemed to fall back into friendship. He was starting to become aware, sometimes painfully aware of how protective he felt over her. He didn't know if he had any right to feel that way, but for once in his life he didn't care. He cared for her, and from what he could tell she didn't seem to mind.

As for Serena, she enjoyed herself immensely when she was in Darien's company. She forgot what it was like to have someone in her life that liked her, just for herself. At times it overwhelmed her, she was starting to realize just how important her meetings with Darien had become to her. He had such a good heart and in her mind all the pieces were coming together to paint a rather harsh contrast to Seiya.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

With all of his free time being consumed in Serena, it dawned on Darien that he hadn't heard from his friends lately. The only one to answer his call was Jed. Come to find out they had all been rather occupied as late.

Zoi and Mercury had hit it off and had already been on several dates.

Kunzite and Venus are, well as Jed put it very bluntly..."fucking like rabbits". Always the classy one Darien thought to himself.

Nephrite had been perplexed and obsessed over the effect that Jupiter had on him, so much so that after mulling it over, he went back to the bar and finally asked her out. They quickly started seeing each other. Needless to say Neph still couldn't come up with a tangible answer. He just knows he's never been with a woman that makes him feel so happy.

As for Jed, he was all but living at the club, always trying to get Mars to talk to him. According to Jed, she was playing hard to get. Darien wouldn't be surprised if she put a restraining order on him soon. Although, Darien mentally noted that he'd never seen Jed put so much effort into a woman. In fact, he'd never seen Jed put any effort into any woman...ever. Perhaps Jed had finally met his match?

Jed broke Darien's quiet contemplation..."hey man, I was gonna call you anyway...there's something I think I should let you know.

This got Darien's attention.  
Jed rarely got serious.

"Your girl, I mean your friend... uh lady moon"

"You mean Serena"  
Darien refused to call her by her stage name.

"Yeah Serena. Well, anyway I noticed her and the owner of the club in a pretty heated fight. I was walking back from the bathroom and heard yelling coming from the other end of the hall. You know me, naturally curious. When I walked to the door, it was cracked open enough for me to see Serena yelling at the owner, She was throwing things at him and then he was on her pushing a white powder substance into her mouth and holding her until she calmed down."

"What the fuck Jed?! You didn't think to help her?!" 

Hey ma..."

Jed didn't have time to answer, all Jed heard was a dead phone line.  
Darien was running to his car and speeding toward the club.  
He honestly was shocked that he didn't have a trail of police behind him with how fast he made it there.

He didn't even stop for the bouncer Haruka.  
He pushed into the club and saw her, Serena on stage, half naked, and her eyes glazed over...clearly drugged.

In that moment it all clicked, everything made sense. Why else would she keep getting on that stage night after night without second thought? During the times they had met over the past few weeks, she told him she had been thinking about quitting for the past several months.

Now, he knew why he didn't like Seiya, he knew exactly why.

In that moment Seiya came into view, Seiya was walking right toward him and before Darien could think he knocked Seiya out cold.

Next thing Darien knew Haruka was grabbing him, attempting to subdue him. As they struggled, Jed came out from the hall, saw what was happening and broke a chair over Haruka, knocking the asshole out.

"I knew I could take that fucking bouncer." Jed said with a cocky smile.

At this point Serena had stopped dancing as every conscious person in the club was staring in shock.

Mars came out from the back and screamed "What the hell is going on?" Jed took it as his opportunity to talk to her. "Hey Mars, well your boss was fucking with my boy and I can't just stand by and let that happen." She was not amused as he prattled on, he just kept talking to her. Jed was never the best at reading a room. He just saw an opportunity to talk to the nightly star of his wet dreams, circumstances be damned, he didn't like to miss an opportunity.

Darien didn't care about any of it, his sole focus was on Serena.

He walked over to the stage as removed his jacket. Once he reached Serena, he jumped up on stage, wrapped her in his jacket and then threw a dazed and confused Serena over his shoulder and stormed out. He put her in his car, buckled her in, jumped into the driver's seat and took off.

Away from the commotion Serena became more aware.

"W...What the fuck Darien? I was working!"

"Exactly, what the fuck Serena!? How long has he been drugging you?!"

She looked shocked, but just as quickly, shame colored her features as she hung her head and in the softest voice she said, "how did you know?"

"That's not a fucking answer Serena! How long?!"

Tears were already streaming down her face. "O...Off and on a f...few months" she confessed between sobs.

Her tears seemed to break through walls he didn't even know he had in place.

His heart cracked at the sight of her pain.

All he wanted to do was comfort her, but since he was driving, he settled for holding one of her hands with his free one.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is where you live?" Serena breathed in awe.

There was a large black iron gate slowly opening at the push of a button on the visor in Darien's car. A car she just realized was a Mercedes coupe.

A long winding driveway surrounded by what looked like hundreds of trees lay ahead. She was hard pressed to see a house until they were actually upon the remarkable one story that looked as if it expanded for at least a mile. Serena chuckled to herself, she was sure it wasn't a mile, but she was never great with measurements or math for that matter. She was always choosing the most pedestrian terms, usually to the point of exaggeration. Regardless, the surroundings emitted a private and warm feeling. She realized she hadn't felt that way in far too long. It was almost magical with how beautiful the home appeared. Adding to the sublime sensation…an elegant fountain in the middle of the circle drive sang its tranquil song in liquid symphony.

The heavy wooden double doors at the front of the house led to a sprawling open floor plan with floor to ceiling windows, allowing the sites of the outdoors to be viewed unimpeded.

The soft recessed lighting in the extra high ceilings provided the house with a cozy feeling.

Serena was lost to the wonder of the house, she didn't even hear it.  
Before she knew it, she was pushed down as two very cute and happy dogs were trying to lick her face. She couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long since she laughed so freely. A pitch black shih tzu and a big white German shepherd.

"Luna, Artemis come." They obeyed, much to Serena's chagrin, she was already smitten with those two.

Darien led them through the massive living room, with all of its classic yet lavish furnishings, to the French double doors leading to what Serena assumed was the backyard.

Once he opened the doors, it took her breath away. She watched as the dogs ran free and disappeared among the trees that created a mini forest.

The backyard was large and lush. There was a large covered stone patio with a fire pit, a grill with outdoor kitchen and attached bar, and outdoor entertainment system. The pool however was the main attraction, with a hot tub, rock slide and a waterfall that covered the entrance to the hidden grotto. It was beyond inviting.  
She was lost to the beautiful landscape when Darien's voice brought her out of her reverie .

Yet it was Serena that spoke before he could continue.

"You truly have a wonderful place here Darien."

Darien was struck by the enchanting visage she created, but he managed to shake himself out of the trance.

"Yeah, my dad didn't want me in the dorm, he figured this would help me focus on my studies." He chuckled at the thought. 

"Your dad always loved to go the extra mile." she said with a small reminiscent smile.

"Yes, my dad goes all out for his family." 

His feet had been moving him towards the blond Goddess as her voice found him once again. 

"So, Darien what's the plan?" You literally yanked me from my life. So, what now?"

Again, he hadn't thought this far. What was it about this woman? He was always so calculated...except when it came to her, apparently.

"You do realize that I can't go back to Seiya after your actions tonight, right? Besides, He'd probably kill you or me or both of us."

Darien's eyes seemed to flash an unreadable emotion as she mentioned Seiya possibly killing her, but it fell away as soon as it had arrived. Suddenly, he had solved the problem and knew the answer to her question.

"You can stay her with me. This house is plenty big enough to accommodate the both of us." Darien found himself hoping that she would accept his offer. Today, he had come to the realization that he needed to make sure she was safe. Even the mere thought of the alternative hurt to even consider.

Serena was a little taken back by the idea of staying with him, in his home, in such close proximity. Even though she had just arrived, she could see herself here, it felt…natural. The thought alarmed her and comforted her all in the same instance. The impact this man had on her was truly unlike anyone she had ever dealt with in the entirety of her existence. Finding that her words seemed to be taking a vacation at the moment, she just nodded in reply.

"We can go shopping tomorrow for anything you might need to make your stay more comfortable."

At the mention of shopping Serena seemed to perk up a bit, she always enjoyed shopping even for ordinary everyday items…it was always a small pleasure in her mind.

At that moment her words came rushing back with urgency.

"Be prepared, at the very least for Seiya to sue you. His lawyer is crazy."

The statement made Darien laughed.

"What's so funny?" Not understanding why her serious warning evoked laughter. 

"If Seiya and his one lawyer want to go up against my team of lawyers, they are welcome to do so. Considering he has been drugging you and God only knows what else. I am pretty sure he wouldn't want to expose himself to an investigation."

At that Serena couldn't help but giggle now.

"What's got you so tickled?" 

"For the first time in over a decade I feel like I'm actually…safe." She realized how strange yet nice it felt to say that word again, and not just say it, but actually feel that way. "You've provided me with a feeling of safety Darien. You are…my knight in shining armor. Oh God! I never thought of myself this way. Oh, it's too much." She seemed to double over in laughter at this point. Darien's heart swelled at seeing her happy and hearing her musical laughter, he couldn't resist joining her. It had been a hell of a long day, it felt so good to laugh. 

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Staying with Darien had proved to be rather therapeutic for Serena...as well as Darien.

They had adapted to each other's presence with such ease, it should have felt unnatural, yet it felt surprisingly normal.

Days turned to weeks and friendship was possibly turning into more.

Darien's friends were also having luck in their romantic endeavors.

Nephrite and Jupiter (Lita) were fully dating now and pretty ridiculously into each other. Neph actually got her a job at one of his father's companies. She was going to school to be a chef and with his dad owning several restaurants, it was a match made in heaven.

Mercury (Ami) had already planned to quit the club, even before meeting Zoisite. She had been working there just to get enough money to help pay for school. After meeting Zoi she had even more reason to quit. She moved in with Zoi. Engagement would more than likely follow sooner rather than later.

Jed finally got Mars (Rei) to agree to go on a date and she was completely making him work for it, but he was loving every minute of it. Rei grew up as a rich socialite with a senator for a father. A father she loathed since she blamed him for the death of her beloved mother. She enjoyed dancing and she wasn't a big believer in being ashamed of one's body. The fact that  dancing pissed her father off was just icing on the cake. Her father had never done anything for her, all her money came from a trust fund her mother left her.

However, Kunzite had the biggest and most shocking news. He ended up running off to Vegas with Venus (Mina) and eloping. She quit dancing, well at the club anyway. The only man she danced for now was Kunzite and she was more than happy with the arrangement. They sent a video text to everyone from the Bahamas while on they were on their honeymoon.  
True to form, Kunzite promised a blowout party upon their return.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay, here it is folks. Crank up the A/C because it's about to get HOT! If you are not into the hot and heavy stuff, please feel free to stop reading this chapter once they get to Darien's house. You can easily imagine and fill in the blanks from there and you can read the next chapter. For those of you who ARE into the hot and heavy…WARNING: Full on lemony goodness with a shot of smut coming up. ;-)**

* * *

 

Serena was slowly going stir crazy being cooped up at Darien's without occupation. She was rather independent, so she had decided to get a job. She quickly landed a position as a receptionist at an upscale spa.  
Darien was opposed to the idea, in the interest of keeping her safe. However, they both knew he couldn't keep her locked up forever, although God knows he had seriously considered it.

She was already feeling like a freeloader, despite his many objections to the idea.

They hadn't heard from Seiya at all, Which was unusual, it was also a relief.  
Serena was starting to think she was finally past the storm.

Darien would take her to work and pick her up. He had come to realize that if something were to happen to her…it was an unbearable prospect. It both comforted and alarmed him. What this woman did to him was truly baffling to his analytical mind.

He was growing to see her as more than just a friend. He wouldn't want to push anything on her though, not after everything she'd been through. He just wasn't that kind of guy. However, he could test the waters, right?

Serena wasn't daft, when you've been to hell and back you learn a thing or two. She could tell Darien was seeing her in a different light.

One evening when she was leaving work, she saw him in the parking lot standing next to his car. As she approached him,she noticed his hands were behind his back.

"Are you hiding something Darien?" 

He seemed to lightly chuckle at her question.

Darien moved his arms from behind him to reveal a red rose in one hand and a yellow rose in the other.

"Darien they are beautiful! But why two different colors?"

For one moment he was lost to her beauty in the moonlight, then he came back to answering her question. 

"Did you know that different color roses have different meanings? In this case, red means love and yellow means friendship. Well, that is what they say anyway. So, let's just say that we subscribe to this theory. I was wondering…if you were to receive flowers…from me...would you have a preference?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well, provided I actually do believe this theory, which honestly sounds more like an old wives tale to me…I suppose I'd pick the...yellow." She ever so gently took the yellow rose out of his grasp. As she was enjoying the intoxicating scent, she noticed his face fell ever so slightly, but he still held his heart warming smile.

"Also the red." She then plucked the red rose from his hand. "I would naturally choose the yellow first, since we've always been friends Darien." She said this like it should have been obvious to him. She then giggled and smiled so brightly it could have outshone the sun.

The addendum to her statement had him closing the distance between them. He kissed her with a sweetness that was attempting to transfer every word and sentiment he had been unable to voice in the last few months.

"Come with me."

"Where else would I go Darien? I live with you." 

Despite the fact that her job wasn't far from Darien's, the ride to the house had never felt longer.

Once at the house Serena was surprised to see a tiny round table in the living room, set for dinner with a vase of yellow and red roses. However, for once, Serena wasn't hungry...not for dinner anyway.

She grabbed him and started a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated.

They made quick work divesting each other of their clothes. Each layer removed was like opening a prized Christmas present. She pulled him through the vast living room and outside towards the pool. They drank in the view of each other in their most natural state. Darien swore her skin glowed in the moonlight. Serena was rendered speechless at the sculpture that stood before her. The evidence of her effect on him making her burn with need.

With a mischievous grin she jumped into the pool, and like a string connecting them, he jumped in after her.

She swam to the cave hidden behind the waterfall and he quickly caught up with her.

He crushed his lips to hers like a starving man...in many ways he was starving.

He hadn't realized until this moment just how controlled he had been around her, but now that he knew she wanted him the same way he wanted her...he was finally free to show her with actions, the way words just simply couldn't convey.

His kisses left her mouth, traveling down her neck and finding purchase on her luscious breasts. Her skin tasted sweet like the sweetest candy, a candy that was created especially for him, he knew he would never get enough.

The moans and sweet sounds coming from her pink swollen lips were turning his fire for her into a raging inferno. He was almost painfully hard, but he wouldn't give in…not just yet.

He found her heat and slipped in one finger and then two. She was so wet, she was weeping for him and this somehow managed to make him even harder.

Incoherent words poured from her lips like unspoken prayers as her body begged for release. She moved frantically up and down on his fingers as his thumb found her most sensitive place and his angel came for him in a moment of uninhibited rapture. He was certain that she looked like a Goddess in the moonlight as the flash of unbridled ecstasy took her over the edge. As the liquid evidence of her elation covered his fingers, he was in desperate need as his mind was flooded with the image of his now throbbing cock being baptized in her heat.

As if reading his mind, she grabbed him as he hissed in a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

She said in a breathless tone "Inside me now!"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Becoming one, he joined with her in one fluid motion. He swore he saw stars as she hugged his length like a sheath to a sword. In this moment he felt like he was home.

As he entered her, her mind was lost to the intense and unyielding bliss. He filled her with a completeness she hadn't realized was possible. He hit every special place over and over again, the feeling had her willingly ready to trade anything in return for the promise of staying in this ecstasy. She was clawing his back as her lips spilled his name over and over like a mantra.

In his wildest fantasies he never imagined it would feel so incredible. Buried deep within her, filling her completely. Every moan and every scream of his name only served to fuel his desire. She was so tight, so hot…it sent shock-waves of pleasure through his entire being with every intense movement.

"FUUUUUUCK SERENA! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE! He roared!

"NEVER STOP FUCKING ME DARIEN" she yelled to the night sky.

She looked stunning in the moonlight as the ecstasy was ready to claim her once more. He knew this would forever be one of his favorite looks on her. Willing, open, walls down and malleable to his will. A chant came to his mind with every thrust…mine, mine, mine. She was his and he knew that he was irrevocably hers. Something primal within him took over. He realized he wanted, no needed to hear her say it. His need to hear her say it, was the only thing that gave him the strength to slow his pace and pull all the way out, stopping as only his tip touched her entrance. She whimpered with a look that almost made him slam back into her…almost. Instead he held onto her hips as she tried to thrust forward. He just held her in place as he slowly slid the tip up and down her folds.

"Please Darien." She almost cried.

"You're mine Serena." He said with a predatory growl.

Her mind was so frenzied with lust she barely registered what he said.

At the lack of her response he slammed into her and pulled all the way out again and resuming his torture.

She screamed with relief and despair all in the same breath.

"Are you mine Serena?"

She heard him that time and she was so overwhelmed in her present state of desire, but she could barely speak.

He pushed in just a bit further as he started to suckle at her breast and she thought she might faint.

"Y...Y...Yes…" She whispered. 

"What was that?"

"Yes! Yes! YES, DARIEN I AM YOURS!" She screamed to the stars.

He rammed back into her hard and fast, all the way to the hilt.

Her declaration making him a madman, pumping into her like a machine.

She was breathless with every thrust.

He kissed her hungrily while finding her bundle of nerves. He longed to see that beautiful look on her face again. He needed to see her come again...by his touch. He knew that look was something he would never get tired of witnessing. He reveled in the fact that now, that look was solely reserved for him and him alone. That he could bring her to such a euphoric state was his prize.

"Come for me Serena." He whispered as he nipped at her ear and then moved down to capture one her nipples in his mouth.

She willingly complied.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes rolling back as her walls clamped down on him inviting him to join her for the ride.

She milked him as his seed spilled into her waiting womb. He froze as the waves of unadulterated euphoria washed over him.

Seeing her disheveled hair, her rapidly heaving breasts and her blissfully spent and damp body in the moonlight was another image he never wanted to forget.

They fit so perfectly together. It was as if she was made just for him.

Whatever he had done to deserve her, he thanked the heavens that he had done it.

He now knew, she was the missing part of his soul.

She was the piece neither of them realized she had unknowingly took with her the day she moved.

They were both trying to catch their breath as her head fell onto his chest.

Once she was finally able to speak, she leaned up putting her arms around his neck and bit his ear.  
"I thought I told you to never stop fucking me"

He smirked as he moved his hand down to where they were still connected. "That's the plan, I won't ever be done with you Serena." She gave a lustful smirk as she ravenously kissed him and started squeezing his member still planted so deeply within her and they both felt him become hard again.

Round 2 was in the hot tub,

round 3 was on the living room floor,

round 4 was in the shower and round 5 was in the bedroom.

Round 6 was in the morning in the kitchen.

Needless to say the whipped cream didn't make it onto the pancakes.

So, round 7 was in the bathtub.

Neither of them knew they could go so many times, or for so long.

Each time was more incredible than the last. Their need for each other was insatiable.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the next few days life had found it's way back into their euphoric little world.

Serena was at work, getting ready to close up for the night when her cell rang.

"Hello"

"Well, there you are baby."

Serena froze, she knew that voice.

"Did you really think you were gonna get away from me that easily?"

"Seiya, it's over"

"It's only over when I say it is Serena, and just because you let that asshole fuck you like the little slut you are, doesn't mean it's over."

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you forget all about him." His laugh made her sick to her stomach. 

Then Seiya hung up.

Serena was shaking.

She called Darien and there was no answer. No problem, he's probably on to his way. But, something in her gut told her that wasn't the case.

She called Rei, in hopes that she was with Jed. She didn't answer either, so she called Jed directly. Fortunately he answered. Somebody needed to be aware so they could go help Darien. She asked the question she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to.

"Jed is Rei with you?" His silence sent her into a panic.

Seiya knows that her and I are friends, Jed and he could use Rei against me or you Jed, and in-turn use you against Darien.

Jed's voice became icy. "Rei is working tonight". All of sudden Serena felt a chill run down her spine. Jed told Serena to stay put, and that he was on his way to pick her up.

In shorter time than thought possible, Jed's Porsche was in the parking lot and Serena was jumping in as Jed sped off towards the club.

"I called Neph and Zoi, they are on their way as well." Serena didn't want to get anymore people involved than necessary, but she understood.

Jed was focused on getting them to the club as fast as possible without killing them. Normally Serena would have been squealing with fright as he weaved through traffic and ran lights, but she was too worried to care about his haphazard driving.

Jed didn't know what exactly he was walking into, but it didn't matter, his best friend and his woman were both missing.

Once they reached the club, an eerie site greeted them. The lights were off and it looked even darker inside.  
But they knew he was inside...waiting.

As soon as they got there, a silver Audi coupe pulled into the parking lot. It was Zoi with Ami by his side in the passenger seat.

Serena ran up to Ami's window.  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!".

Ami stepped out of the car.  
"Serena, do you really think I'm going to let you go through this alone? You and Rei are my friends too." She said this as it was the most natural thing in the world.

The thought both warming Serena's heart and striking fear into it. The idea that all of these people were putting themselves at risk...for her...terrified her. 

"We can't wait for Neph, we gotta go in." Jed said with authority.

Although he'd never admit it out loud, he wished like hell Kunzite was there.

They all walked up to the door. Everything was dark, but not surprisingly the door was open.

Serena dug deep and as soon as she walked through the door a spotlight shined onto the stage. There she was, a half-naked Rei tied to the pole. In the dark she had managed to work her gag out of her mouth.

"Serena run! Get the hell out of here! It's a trap!"

Then Rei's head fell forward. She was knocked unconscious as Seiya emerging from the darkness.

"There you are baby." The words made her skin crawl as she shook with disgust.

Jed was already running for Seiya, but he tripped over something in the darkness.

Seiya let a maniacal laugh escape his twisted lips.

He clicked a remote in his hand and a spotlight was on the area where Jed tripped.

There he was, bruised, bloody and hog tied like cattle.

Serena heard someone screaming...only to realize it was her.

"DARIEN!!!!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Zoi and Ami were holding a half crazed Serena back. She was screaming through her sobs, sentiments of love to Darien and profanities at Seiya. Seiya was clearly enjoying her profanity laced tirade aimed at him.

Jed was stunned but quickly recovered, he was on his feet and lunging at Seiya. His rage was at full throttle. Darien and Rei were hurt because of this bastard.  
Jed swung with fury, landing punch after punch as Seiya just laughed like a mad man at every hit.

Then the whole club lit up and there were two guys who came out of nowhere. One was pointing a gun at the unconscious Rei's head, the other at Darien's head. Serena was sure her heart would stop any minute. Next came the man with a gun pointed at Jed's head and at that point Jed was forced to stop hitting Seiya.

Seiya looked at Serena.

"You know, you and you alone can stop the madness Serena."

Then a click of a gun came from behind Ami, Zoi and Serena.

Serena looked at her love, unconscious on the floor and then at her friends, she didn't want anyone else hurt because of her.

She hung her head in defeat, despite the silent pleas of Ami and Zoi. Her only solace was that Darien wasn't awake to witness this shit show.

"Okay Seiya, you win!" She yelled angrily through her tears.

"Haven't you learned baby, I always win, apparently you are in need of a reminder."

Serena shivered in revulsion at his slimy words laced so heavily with such detestable innuendos. In that moment, she snapped.

Serena ran and covered Darien's body with her own.

"FUCK YOU SEIYA! You won't win! I will not allow you to touch me or have me ever again! If that's what you want you'll have to become a fucking Necrophiliac! You'll have to kill me!!"

Just to drive her point home she moved her head in line with the gun pointed at Darien's head.

"Shoot me you piece of shit!"

Her resolve was so strong it caught everyone off guard.

The guard by Rei walked over to the guard by Serena and Darien in sheer confusion.

Seiya and the guard by him were so caught up in the blond girls actions, they didn't hear or see Nephrite sneak in the back and right behind behind them. Neph knocked them both out with two discarded champagne bottles that he had found on his way up the hall. It seemed Seiya was celebrating early, what he expected to be a sure win.

All at that same time, chaos ensued. Jed lunged at the guard that was originally on Rei. Jed swung his leg out under the guard knocking him down. Relieving the guard of his gun and knocking him out with the handle of the gun.

A shot went off as Nephrite was charging toward the guard closest to Serena and Darien. The guard went down hard, but with a huge guy like Neph coming at you, there really was no other choice. Neph knocked him out cold.

Using the distraction, Zoi had grabbed the gun aimed at them, pushing it upward as the guard sprayed the ceiling with bullets. Zoi pushed Ami out of the door telling her to run to safety. He grabbed the gun then, yanked it from the guard and throwing it across the parking lot. Zoi then took hold of the guard, yanking him into the parking lot as well and Zoi then unleashed his fury on the now unarmed guard like a cage fighter. The guard was effectively bloody, bruised and unconscious by the time Zoi was done with him.

Ami watched him in both horror and fascination. She always regarded him as gentle, but this side of him scared her, but much to her surprise, it also turned her on. It touched a primal side she didn't even know she had.

She ran to him and as he caressed her hair with his blood stained hands, she was so turned on she started to passionately kiss him, momentarily forgetting all that had just took place, and the fact that she was in a parking lot.

Being so in tune with her mind, spirit and body he whispered in her ear "later, when we get home" he smirked and gave her a searing kiss that spoke of a vow, that would soon to be fulfilled. She shivered in delight as they ran back inside.

Jed untied Rei just as she was starting to wake up. She fell into his arms and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love that.

However, she quickly realized her vulnerable position and stood on her own, waving off his hands, much to his disappointment. She did however turn and kiss him, she knew he had saved her, and while damsel in distress wasn't her thing, and despite what people thought, she knew how to be grateful.

Rei knew Jed cared for her... deeply. That both excited and scared her. As Jed reveled in the warmth of her kiss, he knew in that moment he was gone. She had his heart completely and he knew he would follow her through the fires of hell.

As she pulled away from the kiss she let him know in no uncertain terms that this kiss was only the start of her gratitude.  
Jed forgot about the aches and pains from his previous heroic efforts, he felt like he was flying.

Although, Jed's mood was interrupted by Nephrite yelling. "Somebody help me up off this bastard!"

At that moment, a panicked Lita blew in the club like a whirlwind screaming for Nephrite. When she saw him, she was yelling at him for coming here without her! She then slapped him for good measure.

"Woman. how can you slap a man who's been shot?!"

Oh my God! Nephrite, I'm so sorry and she kissed him in apology."

"Oh, it's okay I was wearing a vest." He laughed like a goober and Lita slapped him again.

But he pulled her down on top of him to deepen the kiss, not caring that they had an audience.

Several feet away from them sat a sobbing and whimpering Serena who was desperately trying to wake Darien.

Zoi had called an ambulance and the police to take care of Seiya and his death squad.

Serena was desperate to hear Darien's voice and see his eyes. Darian was not a small guy nor was he weak. "What the hell did he do to you?" She cried out though her tears.  
She could barely make out the faintest whisper of a pulse. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do.

The police and ambulance arrived, hauling the psychos away and Darien to the hospital. Serena rode in the ambulance, she needed him to know he wasn't alone.

Everyone followed the ambulance to the hospital and they soon found themselves all in the waiting room. Serena wasn't family, so they wouldn't let her know the extent of his injuries and she was beside herself with worry.

She asked Jed to call Kunzite as well as Darien's parents.

This certainly wasn't the way she wanted to see his parents again, but she had to let them know the fate of their only son.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
Darien's injuries were so severe they had to rush him into emergency surgery and Serena thought she might die right then and there.

While in surgery, she found herself sitting in his room, clutching his blood soaked jacket.

She sobbed into it so much that it was now soaked with her tears.

Resting her head on his empty bed, her tears fell like water from a broken faucet.

"Please God, don't take him. His parents need him and...if he you allow him to be okay...I'll leave. I never want to put him in harm's way again. I just need to know that he's okay and...I'll go. I know this is my...fault." 

The words came out in devastated sobs, her body was racked with soul crushing guilt and despair.

"No my dear, this is most certainly not your fault."

Serena thought she was hearing things, she looked up to see a striking woman. Raven hair and her eyes...those eyes, she knew those cobalt blue eyes... only her brain wasn't working at the moment.

"Hello, Serena."

Serena stared in awe of the woman speaking to her. She felt like she was dreaming.

"It's been a very long time. You have grown into a beautiful woman. I'm Veronica Shields, Darien's mother. Do you remember me?"

"Oh Mrs. Shields, yes of course! I beg of you to let me stay long enough to see him wake. Then I'll leave and he won't be put in danger like this ever again, I swear to you Mrs. Shields!"

Veronica walked around to Serena, and gently putting her arm around the scared and nearly hysterical young woman.

"Dear, did you not hear me before? This is not your fault, none of this is your fault."

Serena looked at her with confusion.

"Of course it is, he wouldn't be here if not because of me."

"Serena, Darien recently told me everything about you and your past and everything that happened with your parents." Veronica paused as a mixture of sadness and anger crossed her features. "I am shocked and dismayed. No one could have guessed such distressing news about your parents. Unfortunately, sometimes humans are subject to their circumstances and emotions get the best of them. But look at you, you haven't just survived, you've thrived. Darien has told me how important you are to him and for my stoic son to open up, you certainly haven't lost what makes you special. I remember you and Darien playing as children, you were the human form of sunshine." She smiled in recollection. 

Those words were like a salve on a part of Serena's soul, a part she had believed had burned right along with the scorched landscape that had become the wreckage of her youth. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, she produced a small smile.

"Darien was much more effected by your move than he realized. It was as if a part of him closed off after you left, only he didn't realize it. My dear Serena, I believe you and my son to be soul mates. Forgive my forwardness, but I ask you not to leave him. I ask you not to leave...us! You are a part of this family...a part we didn't even realize was missing."

Serena started crying, she forgot how it felt to have a mother, someone to care for her in such a pure way, but in this moment it all came flooding back and it was overwhelming to say the least."

Veronica and Serena were hugging as Mr. Shields walked in on the scene.

"Little Serena isn't so little anymore I see."

Serena jumped when she heard the masculine voice in the doorway.

"Mr. Shields!"

"No, now none of that, Call me Dan."

At that moment, a nurse came into the room zeroing in on Serena.

"Miss, I've already told you that you aren't allowed in here."

"Excuse me nurse, but this is our daughter-in-law so she absolutely is allowed. Please let the other nurses know as well. Thank you."

The looks Dan and Veronica gave the nurse made Serena so glad they were on her side.

Serena was shocked and her heart so filled with warmth at their incredible declarations, she started crying yet again.

Dan and Veronica could feel the overwhelming love she held for their only son. They both embraced the frightened young woman as her tears fell.

After Dan and Veronica had heard Serena's story from Darien, their hearts went out to her. They wanted nothing more than to help her.

Veronica just couldn't understand how her old friend (Serena's mother) could abandon her children. But that was the past and now they would all look to the future together.

The doctor came in at that moment, letting them know that Darien was out of surgery and it went well. Although, he wasn't out of danger yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Due to internal bleeding the emergency surgery had been necessary. He had not gained consciousness at any point since being found and brought to the hospital. So while the surgery had gone well, it was all up to Darien now.

As Serena stood with his parents listening to the doctor, she felt like she were under water. The words were hard to hear and yet clear as day. She didn't want to hear that such a fate had befallen the man she loved. She didn't know which emotion was stronger, hate for Seiya, pain for Darien, pain for his parents or her own shattering heart? Veronica grabbed Dan for strength at the news. Serena watched them embrace, she half expected them to turn on her now. She looked down through her tear filled eyes at her shaking hands. She wanted to disappear, she had the sudden urge to flee the room, flee the hospital. She couldn't take harsh words from them, not now. As she started eyeing the door, and then she felt Dan and Veronica embrace her. She couldn't believe it, they were still being kind. She leaned into them, she needed their care and strength just as they needed hers.

Dan was the first one to speak. "Darien is strong, he's a fighter and he will come back to us." He was so sure in his words that a small part of Serena had to believe him!

 

*********************************************************************

 

12 hours had passed and a worn out Serena had not left Darien's side. Veronica finally had to make her go to the restroom before her kidneys shut down.

Veronica was just as vigilant by her son.

As the time passed Veronica and Serena had talked, becoming closer with every passing minute.

Dan was taking care of business. No one blamed him, life went on and at least he was keeping busy. He made sure to work at the hospital so that he was ready to get anything his wife or Serena needed. He was an optimistic man. He knew his son was strong and he knew that with Serena waiting for him to wake, he would in fact wake.

KunZite and Mina had come back and were horrified at the details of Serena's story. KunZite was radiating rage at every added detail.

Seeing Darien unconscious in a hospital bed, he had to excuse himself. Mina knew why, even as stoic and unemotional as he seemed, she knew him and how deeply he could feel. He was more complex than he appeared. She liked all of his side's though...he matched her completely in every way.

Mina and Serena had become friends while working together, however something told her they were going to become much closer after all was said and done.

All their friends took turns coming back to the hospital.

Day 1, 2 and 3 passed. Hope was starting to fade. Serena had barely eaten or slept in nearly a week. On day 4, she went to stand and passed out, hitting her head on the way down and was knocked unconscious.

Between exhaustion and her injury, the nurses had to admit her.  
So everyone was taking turns between Serena and Darien.

In the morning of day 5 Veronica was holding Darien's hand looking at her son.

"You will always be my baby boy"

"Moooom"

"Darien!? Omg Daaaaan get in here! Darien's awake!"

Dan rushed in and hung up on his business call in mid-sentence." They rejoiced in him being awake.

Darien blinked his eyes, realizing where he was, feeling his battered body and...remembering.

"Where's Serena?!"

He was trying to get out of bed but, his dad's strength, mom's determination combined with Darien's weakened body prevented it.

"Son she's okay, it's alright."

"Then why isn't she here!? Where is she?! What are you not telling me?!"

"Well, son I am glad to see your mental cognition seems to be working."

"Where is she?" He almost growled.

Veronica took this as her cue. "She passed out from no sleep and stress and she's been admitted, due she was exhaustion. She needed to be hooked up to fluids." She was so worried about you." Veronica said lovingly. 

"Where is that bastard that did this to us?! I swear to all that is holy I will rip him apart!"

"Son, it's been handled" his father said seriously.

"Yes, it certainly has been handled."  
Kunzite was at the door with a fierce facial expression, yet relief was now evident at seeing Darien awake and mentally sound.

"Fine, I'll get the details from you while you wheel me to wherever the hell Serena is!" He was clicking his nurse button frantically.

A nurse ran in and Darien barked "take me to Serena NOW!" The voice was so commanding and frightening that no one argued with him.

Getting into the wheelchair was nothing short of a miracle and painful as hell. He knew he should stay in bed, but his need to see her outweighed his physical pain.

As they rolled Darien towards Serena, his father and Kunzite asked him if he remembered how Seiya got him.

Darien had to take a calming breath at the thought, his memory was still vividly clear.

"I was getting gas on my way to pick up Serena. A van pulled up and bunch of guys jumped me. I got some good hits in, but there were too many of them and one of those assholes used a fucking taser on me!" Darien growled at the thought. "By the time I woke up I was bound and gagged and Seiya started beating the hell out of me with a goddamn bat." Darien was shaking with anger. "I don't know what other shit happened after that since I lost consciousness." He was pissed they had gotten the jump on him and he knew that just as soon as he was healed he would be upping his training. He never wanted to feel this way again. Hell, maybe he would hire bodyguards. All he knew, was this shit was not happening again.

Kunzite spoke. "You'll be interested to know the fate of the bastards."

"Once Seiya was in custody, even with everyone's statements of what happened, he wasn't admitting anything. His lawyer seemingly worked magic and he was released from jail."

"Wait that mother fucker was released!?" Darien almost jumped out of his wheelchair. Dan took over at that point.

" Easy son. We thought the same, but the cops were only releasing him because they let Seiya think he had cut a deal. They let him go,, but put him under surveillance so he could lead them to the guys that had aided him in this whole mess. The cops had been after the death squad for a few weeks since they believed that same group had been previously involved in the death of local government official. So they saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. I'm addition Seiya's lawyer had a sudden case of conscience. Turns out, he was black mailing his own lawyer to work for him. Apparently his mind games were worse than anything the law could do to her, according to her statement. She came clean with everything. Seiya was going to be brought up on illegal guns, drugs, abuse, as well as blackmail. So he was going away regardless.  
However, they didn't even need to use all of it."

"Seiya's crazy paid off." Dan spoke with severity. 

"Dad, what do you mean his crazy paid off?"

"As soon as he was out, he didn't just lead the cops to the death squad, he killed every single one of them, before the cops following him could get enough backup to stop him. Needless to say they ended up having to kill Seiya on site. He was far too gone."

" Damn dad, next time lead with that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No son, I'm certainly not trying to give you a heart attack, and let's hope there is NOT a next time."

They all agreed to that as they arrived at Serena's door.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  
Dan and Kunzite rolled Darien to her bedside. Dan squeezed her hand and Kunzite gave a nod and sympathetic look towards her as they both left.

Darien looked at her with her head wrapped and she looked so fragile. He was scared to touch her, but he needed to have some sort of contact. Through much discomfort, he gently grasped her hand.

"Oh Serena...this is a fine mess isn't it?" He let out a bitter chuckle.

"Serena, my little bunny...you gotta wake up, let me see your beautiful blue eyes."

In that moment the doctor walked in.

"Oh Mr. Shields, good to see you awake. You had us concerned there for a minute. But I'm glad we can discuss Mrs. Shields."

Darien was instantly confused, thinking of his mother. _Why would he want to talk about my mother? She's not a patient._

The doctor either didn't see Darian's confusion or he did and just chalked it up to his being in a coma for a week.

The doctor continued.

"Serena was completely exhausted, barely eating or drinking, not sleeping and the stress of keeping constant vigil by your bed for nearly a week, it just proved to be too much."

"She did hit her head when she collapsed but it's nothing serious."

"Miraculously, the baby is doing just fine. A little trooper, just like his parents."

"Your wife is strong she should wake soon. Good to see you awake Mr. Sheilds."

He left on that note.

"Wife? Baaaaby...baby...BABY!?"

For the first time in his life he was truly speechless. He looked at his Angel and then glanced at her stomach. Grunting through the pain, he placed his hand on her stomach.

Luckily for him he had some time to process this information. He talked to his parents about why the whole hospital thought Serena was his wife. He understood and honestly, it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. He knew that he would make her his wife one day. Naturally, his mother was always one step ahead of him.  
He didn't tell his parents about the baby. He felt Serena should know first.

He was sitting with Serena later that night, still holding her hand. His discomfort be damned! He needed to touch her. Suddenly, she stirred, her eyes fluttered and when she saw his face, tears immediately flooded her eyes.

"Omg Darien? Is that you? Please tell me this isn't a dream?" No, Serena I'm here, awake, with you."  
She sat up in her joy and kissed him, in her mind it was the only way she could know he was in fact real.

When she pulled away her joy was replaced with a sadness, it both broke his heart and made him want to vanquish it so it would never grace her features ever again.

"Oh Darien, you almost died! And even though your mother insists that it's not my fault, we both know it is my fault." She said through her sobs.

Darien grasped her face.  
"Serena look at me, look at me Angel. I need you to listen to me, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT." He enunciated every word. I don't blame you, I never have, I never will and no one else does either.

"But...if I hadn't come into your life..." She couldn't get the rest of the words out, she was so emotional.

"Serena honey, breathe... if you hadn't come into my life, I would still be the half shell of a person I was the day you moved and took half of my soul. I never realized I was missing part of myself until I found you again. Don't you know? Don't you realize? You are my world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She was quiet listening to his heartfelt words, as they filled her heart and completed her soul. She too hadn't realized that she was also walking around as half a person.

She had never bought into the idea of soul mates, but now she knew it was real…at least for them it was real. She knew in that moment that she could never leave because leaving would be worse than cutting off an appendage.

"To think, I was almost going to leave after you woke to keep you from harm." She chuckled at the thought.

"Serena you can't leave me and I can never leave you. We are two parts of one soul, if you ever left, I would scour the planet looking for you because I know now that I can not live without you."

"I know Darien, I know."

They shared a sweet kiss, but then she pulled away, fear evident in her eyes.

"Darien what about Seiya?!" He'll never stop coming for me!" If it hadn't been for Darien holding her hands she would have hopped right off of the bed.

Serena it's fine, it's all taken care of. "

"What do you mean?"

  
He explained the whole sordid story and by the end she was sighing in relief.

"So, it's really over?"

"It's really over." He smiled at her visible relief.

"Although, a new chapter IS beginning."

He reached for her right hand as he produced an antique gold band, encrusted with diamonds and a large center diamond. She didn't immediately register what was happening.

"Serena Angelica Richards, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She was stunned into silence as her eyes filled with tears for what felt like the 100th time.  
She couldn't get the word out.  
She was feeling strangled with emotion. All she could do was rapidly nod her head as she kissed him with all the strength she could muster.

She eventually found her voice and said an enthusiastic "yes! A hundred times yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissing the ring for good measure.

"I have one more thing to tell you Serena."

She looked at the worry in his eyes and braced herself.

"My love...when you were unconscious, the doctors had to run tests."

"Omg what is it? Am I sick? Did they find something?"

Darien chuckled at the word "something".

"Darien what is going on?"

He pulled out a sonogram the doctor had given him.

"Honey, look at this."

She grabbed the picture. "What am I looking at here Darien?"

"The product of our love."

She froze, the sonogram floating to her lap.  
Darien was sure she was in shock. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. Then as if on cue, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Serena, open your eyes love!"

"Darien? Oh I just had a dream you told me I was pregnant."

She sat up and laughed until she saw the look on Darien's worried face. Then she spotted the sonogram laying on her lap.

"Oh-my-God!"

She started crying and Darien suddenly realized that she might not want this and his heart was on the verge of breaking.

Then he saw her smile through the tears and touch her stomach, as she picked up the sonogram to look at it again.

She had no words and neither did he. They held hands and kissed. They enjoyed the private moment between themselves. They had been through so much and yet they had survived, and so had their little one.

"Darien, why did you ask me to marry you before you told me about the baby?"

"I wanted to know you would marry me, not just because of the baby."

"Of course I would've my love, in a heartbeat."

"But wait a minute, how do I know you're not marrying me because of the baby?"

"Serena, I was always going to marry you...even before I knew it myself...we are two parts of one whole after-all."

She looked at him and down at the ring. "Where did you get this ring?"

"It was my mother's and she wanted me to give it to you. She sees you as a daughter.

Serena looked at him with an indiscernible look.

"No, she doesn't know about the baby yet. We will tell everyone together, when you're ready." He gave her a reassuring smile. 

He kissed her so soft and sweet, she melted into it. She was finally safe, finally loved, and finally had family..she was home. She would get th e happily ever after after-all.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

After one day, Serena insisted on getting married at the hospital.

She couldn't wait to become the next Mrs. Sheilds and officially become part of his family.

Darien agreed, because in truth he quickly came to realize he was incapable of refusing her anything.

She told Darien that a year from that day, they would have their wedding so that all their friends and family would get to celebrate with them, and that way their anniversary would remain the same.

She liked that they would have a secret about their love hidden from the world.

So, they got married in secret, with a nurse as a witness and a priest that was already in the hospital. The notary republic came down to have them sign the marriage certificate. Due to the circumstances and their injuries they amazingly made an exception. Of course, Darien providing a generous financial incentive didn't hurt either.

They were battered, bruised and in hospital gowns, but they didn't care, they just needed to be married. In their minds, it was beautiful.

Serena and Darien slowly but surely healed.

Serena wanted to wait until they knew the baby's gender before they told everyone. They honestly enjoyed keeping it just between themselves for a little while. Her body had been through so much emotionally and physically, she wanted to be certain that she and her little one were safe.

They did however tell everyone about getting engaged.

Then once the doctor could determine the gender, they planned a gender reveal party.

They invited all of their friends and family. None of them knew the real reason for the party until after dinner. Serena brought out a cake and they cut it open together revealing pink and blue. There was a note from their doctor. Congrats on the twins! One of each! Apparently the doctor had decided to keep EVERYTHING a secret.

The whole table erupted with shock, congratulations and heart felt sentiment.  
As happy as his parents were about the impending nuptials...they were over the moon about the babies.

Serena and Darien were in shock, but amazed at their blessings. Luna and Artemis came in with a sign that read, 'our mom and dad are giving us a hoooman'. Darien changed it to say 2 hooomans.

Jed raised a glass and everyone followed.

"Way to get your men past the goalie there man. Double goooooal!"

Rei slapped his arm and Darien threw his napkin at him while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Although Nephrite chuckled, under his breath.

"Always keeping it classy Jed." "Darien, man I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He laughed out loud and Darien joined him.

Darien's parents stood up while raising their glasses.  
"To our son and our daughter...you have made us so happy.  
Now you're giving us grand babies. Our hearts are so full. We so look forward to sharing so many precious moments with you as your lives unfold. We love you!"

Everyone toasted to the babies.

Rei and Jed had moved in together, and Rei was back at school fulltime.

She was determined to become a lawyer.

Jed was finishing up school, getting his bachelor's in business. He wanted to open a chain of UFC fighting gyms. He already had investors lined up in Vegas.

Jed looked into Rei's eyes and he saw the mischief there. He loved when she got that look in her eye, it meant fun for Jed!

She was without a doubt the best sex of his life, better then he could have ever imagined. Every time she blew his mind...among other things. When she screamed his name in the throes of passion, he knew, if that was the end for him and his number was up, he could die happy in that moment. She was the best thing to happen to him in the entirety of his life.

"Jed, let's go skinny dipping tonight." She whispered with a naughty smile.  
"You're on beautiful." He smirked. 

Nephrite was actually going in on the gyms with Jed. They were more suited to such work. There had to be some physical aspects to their work or they would both go mad.

Lita and Nephrite had just gotten engaged. She wanted to wait until she was done with school to get married.

She was close to being done and would soon be starting up her own restaurant. She was such an amazing chef after-all. 

Their love was explosive. In fact due to their fights and the make up sex, their neighbors actually called the police on them on more than one occasion. They finally had to buy a house so they wouldn't disturb the neighbors.

Ami and Zoi were getting married in a month.

They were both in school, she was going to be a doctor and he was going to be a professor specializing in the effects that all forms of art play on one's Psyche in our modern world.

He was whispering something in Ami's ear that made her blush. He loved that no matter how many times he made love to her or how many times she screamed his name in ecstasy, she still blushed. Just one of the many qualities he adored about her.

Mina was nearly done with school and on her way to becoming a fashion designer.

Kunzite had recently graduated as he was slightly older. He was already well on his way to running the world at the helm of his father's global company. He used to think he'd hate it, but he actually really loved being the boss. Lord knows he had the hottest wife in the company.

He looked down at his stunning wife, she smiled and nipped his ear as she whispered "as soon as we get home I'm going to ride you all night." Kunzite felt his body react "why wait until we get home? We haven't christened the new car yet?"

The smile he gave her made her wet and he knew it too.

He smiled and kissed her, "I will never get tired of that look on your face. It's almost as good as the look you get when I make you come."

It took everything they had to stay at that table. They still had trouble keeping their hands off of each other.

Serena and Darien sat holding hands looking around at the family they were blessed to have.

They kissed and Serena whispered in Darien's ear.

"Excuse me husband (she loved calling him husband) now that I know there are two babies in here, it explains why my hormones are off the charts. I hope you can keep up?

"Oh Angel, I am more than up for the challenge."

He kissed her deeply and in that moment he knew, by the look on her face, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, and he was more than okay with that fact.

 

OKAY THAT'S IT!  
There could possibly be a sequel...some day. Haha!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
